


On the Crosswalk By the Post Office

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: It Started With the Rain [5]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Jack gravely misinterprets a situation, Mark laughs, and boyfriends are a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Crosswalk By the Post Office

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. Got this one out.
> 
> Been wondering how to transition from second date to here, and though this piece didn't come out _exactly_ how I wanted it to, I didn't know how else to do it.
> 
> Plus, I realize that I've never used another character besides Mark & Jack in my Septiplier work, so I guess I picked Yami to go first. Whoo? 
> 
> More to come. Enjoy.

Jack _hated_ the post office.

He didn't really know why. It was just a freaky little place that was too quiet and too cramped, full of unspoken words and a tension that he couldn't explain. Plus everyone just looked tired all the time, and it was unsettling, somehow. 

Nevertheless, he had to go on a somewhat regular basis. It felt an awful lot like a chore these days. He had to get his mail _somehow_ , for bills and the like, and a P.O box seemed like an easier solution at the time. Whether or not it actually was in the long run, Jack had yet to discover.

Thankfully at this point, he was leaving, mail in hand. He flipped through them idly, reading the addresses and labels on them. Most of the were bills. Amongst those were one was from his mother, and another from his sister. 

He exited the too-small lobby of the post office, pushing open the glass door to hear a rumble of thunder overhead. Jack looked up and almost cringed at the overcast, knowing that it was definitely going to rain soon. 

Typical, he thought. He'd cursed the stupid post office and now it was working its evil magic to forsake him. 

Though it wasn't even raining yet, he pulled his hood up, and stuffed his mail into his hoodie pocket. Jack took off walking at a speedy pace down the sidewalk, hoping to get home before the rain actually rolled in. 

As he was walking, a pair of people standing right before the crosswalk at the intersection between the little shopping center he'd just been in, and the street that would take him home, stopped him from moving any further. He stood a mere few feet from them, and at first he figured he would just walk around them, like any normal person, until he recognized one of them.

It was Mark. Jack would recognize him anywhere. He looked just as good as he did any other day—perfectly tousled hair with his perfect smile. 

Said perfect smile was directed at...someone. It was another man, perhaps his age, with sandy blond hair and a ecstatic look on his face. Mark immediately pulled him into a tight hug, laughing excitedly. 

For some reason, Jack didn't know what to make of it. He also didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Mark talked a little loudly, and what could Jack do but listen?

“I had no idea you were in town!” Mark was saying, coming out of the hug. “Why didn't you let me know? I would've taken you out.”

“I'm not here for long,” the man replied, an soft English lilt to his voice. “I had planned on hitting you up sometime soon, though.” 

Mark shook his head. “We're going out tonight, just you and me, like old times. God, I've missed you, Aaron. How have you been?” 

He put his arm around him and starting walking across the sidewalk, out of earshot, but just as they left, Jack heard Aaron saying, “It's been too long, indeed.”

The Irishman didn't think too much of it, but something about the conversation stuck with him as he got home that night, thankfully before the downpour. It hadn't started until the evening, which is coincidentally when Jack thought more on the conversation between Mark and Aaron. 

Obviously, the first question in his mind was, _Who the fuck is Aaron?_

He didn't mean it to be vehement or rude, but that was the only way he could think of to word it in his head. Jack didn't consider himself to be the possessive type, but something about seeing him with Mark and just not _knowing_ made him...slightly uncomfortable.

But then again, it wasn't as if Mark and he were...exclusive? Was that the word? Probably. Jack thought back. Since their first kiss all those weeks ago, they'd been on a few dates since. Four or five, to be exact, all of them to various places here and there. All of which Jack had a blast going on. Yet, the two of them hadn't talked about where exactly this relationship was going. They hadn't talked about _not_ seeing other people. But they also hadn't talked about _seeing_ other people. He didn't know what to call Mark. Were they boyfriends? Maybe Mark wasn't even actually _looking_ for a relationship. Who fucking knew.

Jack didn't. And he still didn't know who Aaron was. 

They were obviously good friends. They missed each other. They were comfortable enough to hug each other out in the middle of public. Old friends, perhaps? Childhood friends? Maybe...ex-lovers?

It would just be Jack's luck to start falling in love with someone who wanted no strings attached. 

This self-deprecation led to him locking himself inside of his house for a few days, finishing all of his work, which was actually a good thing. Productivity always felt good. He ignored most of the texts that buzzed at his phone, not really knowing who they were from but also not caring all that much. 

He was in the middle of killing a few bosses in _Titan Souls_ , a mindless, strategy, one-hit sort of game he'd found on Steam when his phone rang, shaking profusely on the table and scaring the ever-loving shit out of him. 

Jack jumped, and in doing so, smacked the glass of water he'd had next to him off of his desk. He swore loudly, picking the cup up and running towards the bathroom to grab a towel. He quickly mopped up the water dripping off his desk into his carpet, and grabbed his phone while it soaked. 

_[Incoming call: Mark Fischbach]_

He took a deep breath. He answered. “Hi, Mark.”

_“Jack,”_ Mark's voice came in clear through the speaker. _“Finally. I was beginning to get worried about you.”_

“Had you called before?” Jack asked, tempted to look at his call history. Had he missed any earlier calls? 

_“No, no. I just texted you a few times, and you never answered. Usually after a few days, you wonder why someone's not responding,”_ Mark said, laughing quietly. _“Is everything okay?”_

Jack picked up the wet towel and dropped it on the floor, dabbing at the carpet. “Everything's fine, why?” 

He could feel Mark's smile drop, just in the way he said next, _“Are you sure? You don't sound like yourself.”_

“I'm positive,” Jack said, perhaps with a bit more force than necessary. He sighed. “I'm fine.”

Mark seemed skeptical, but dropped it. _“Okay. Well, on that note, what do you think about--”_

“Busy,” Jack said, before he could finish. “I'm busy. Sorry.”

A long pause stretched over them, before Mark said, _“Jack, what's wrong?”_

“I said nothin',” Jack replied, sitting back in his chair. “Just thought I'd let you spend some time with Aaron.”

_“Aaron?”_ Mark asked, his voice incredulous. _“What about Aaron?”_

Jack put his hand over his eyes. The light was so bright in his room. “I know he means a lot to ya, so just...go ahead and forget about me fer a bit, yeah?”

Another moment of silence passed over them, and then, Mark started laughing. Normally, Jack would've loved the sound of him laughing, but for some reason he just felt _angry_. Why was Mark laughing at him? It wasn't as if this was funny--

_“Jack,”_ Mark wheezed, trying to regain his composure. _“Jack, are you jealous of Aaron? How did you find out about him, anyway?”_

“I saw you two at the crosswalk a few days ago,” Jack mumbled. “I'm not jealous.”

_“As you shouldn't be,”_ Mark explained, in all seriousness. _“Aaron and I go way back. But there's absolutely nothing between us beyond friendship.”_

Hearing those words took a huge weight off his chest. Jack let out a small sigh of relief, despite himself. He opened his mouth when Mark continued, _“I wouldn't do that to my boyfriend, anyway.”_

Jack's heart skipped a beat. _Boyfriend?_ “I--”

_“That said,”_ Mark went on, obviously not hearing him. _“Are you still busy tomorrow night?”_

He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to push his brain past boyfriend and answer the question at hand. Without checking to see if he was, he answered, “No. I...I should be free.”

_“Great,”_ the smile was back in full force. _“How about you come over for a little while? If you want to, I mean.”_

There was nothing he wanted more. Jack smiled.

“I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love I always receive on this series! It really keeps me going. You guys are seriously incredible and wonderful and lovely. 
> 
> Booper dooper! <3


End file.
